The Half Demon King
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: This is my Inuyasha version of the Lion King. I know it has been done before but I still wanted to do it. My story follows the storyline of the Lion King, with changes of course. Anyways, hope you like. Finished. Please read and review.
1. Character Introductions

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Lion King characters, or songs.**

**Hey everyone. This is my new story. Hope you like.**

**Chapter One- Character Introductions**

Banzai hyena- Hakudoshi

Ed hyena- Kana

Mufasa- Inunotaisho

Nala- Kagome

Pumbaa- Shippo

Rafiki- Myoga

Sarabi- Iziyo

Sarafina- Kaede **(Kagome's mom)**

Scar- Naraku

Shenzi hyena- Kagura

Simba- Inuyasha

Timon- Miroku

Zazu- Kilala

Sango- another one of Timon and Pumbaa's gang **(I couldn't think of another character)**


	2. A King is born

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer****- you get the idea**

**Hey it's chapter two. Ya!**

**Chapter Two- A king is born**

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

All the people and demons of the Shikon kingdom were heading towards the castle to see the new born prince. Kilala, king Inunotaisho's loyal worker/ messenger flow down from the sky next to him. She bowed and Inunotaisho smiled in return. Then Myoga, the king's oldest and dearest friend came through the crowd, who was bowing to him. Myoga climbed up the stairs to the balcony where Inunotaisho was standing. The two embrace. Inunotaisho leads Myoga over to his wife, Iziyo who was holding the baby Inuyasha.

Myoga puts the fruit's juices and sand on Inuyasha's brow to represent the ceremonial crown. Myoga then takes Inuyasha from Iziyo and heads to the end of the balcony, with Inunotaisho and Iziyo following. Myoga holds Inuyasha up for the whole kingdom to see. Everyone starts cheering and clapping. Then they all bow down one by one when the cloud parts and a sun beam shines on Inuyasha and Myoga.

**Later After the Ceremony**

A little spider comes down off its web looking for food. Then a hand came down and picked up the spider. Naraku, the king's younger brother was playing around with the spider.

"Life's not fair, is it? You see I – well, I.... shall never be King. And you... shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." Naraku said. He started to lower the spider towards his open mouth. Just then Kilala shows up in her little cat form.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" she asked. Naraku sighs and puts the spider in his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I am here to announce that King Inunotaisho is on his way. (She bows) So you better have good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Kilala replied. The spider get's out of Naraku's hand and get's away.

"Oh now look, Kilala; you made me lose my lunch." Naraku said with a pout.

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King get's through with you. He's as mad as a rampaging demon horse." Kilala stated. Naraku looks at her with an evil look in his eyes.

"Ohhh.... how I quiver with FEAR." He said while approaching Kilala, his fangs showing. Kilala starts to back up with concern.

"Now Naraku don't look at me that way..." Kilala said starting to fly, when Naraku pounced. "HELP!" Kilala shouted, right when Naraku caught her in his mouth.

"Naraku....." Inunotaisho said with anger in his voice. Naraku looks over at him.

"Mm- hmm?" He asks.

"Drop her." Inunotaisho instructs. Kilala's mouth then pops out of Naraku's.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty." Kilala states. Naraku then spits Kilala out of his mouth with saliva on her. "Eyck!"

Naraku then spoke sarcastically, "Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from high on to mingle with the commoners."

"Iziyo and I didn't see you at the presentation of Inuyasha." Inunotaisho growls.

"That was today? Oh, I feel awful." Naraku says with fake astonishment. He then drags his sharp claws down the wall, making Kilala cringe at the sound. Then admiring his claws he says, "Must have slipped my mind."

Kilala all angry, "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should have been first in line." Naraku then tries to bite her again since she flew in front of his face. Kilala quickly hides behind Inunotaisho's leg. Naraku kneels down to talk to her.

"Well, I was first in line... until the little half breed was born." He replied angrily. Inunotaisho then lowers down to eye level with Naraku.

"That 'half breed' is my son... and your future King." He said with pure anger in his voice. Naraku starts to walk away.

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." Naraku replied sarcastically. Inunotaisho started to growl with rage.

"Don't turn your back on me, Naraku!" he ordered. Naraku just kept walking.

"Oh, no, Inunotaisho. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me." He said still walking away. Inunotaisho growls with rage, jumps over Naraku and bares his fangs at him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. Naraku shook his finger back and forth.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." He said truthfully.

"Pity! Why not?" Kilala asked disappointed. Naraku glared at her.

"Well as far as brains go I got the better share. But when it comes to brute strength. (looking back at his brother) I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He stated. With that Naraku exits. Kilala sighs as they watch Naraku leave.

"There's one in every family, sire..... Two in mine actually. (she sits on Inunotaisho's shoulder) And they always mange to ruin special occasions." Kilala states.

Inunotaisho shakes his head, "What am I going to do with him?"

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug." Kilala said with hope in her voice.

"Kilala!" Inunotaisho shouted staring at her.

"And just think every time he gets dirty you can take him out and BEAT him." Kilala states. The two head back to the castle laughing.

**At Myoga's Home**

Myoga was painting a picture of Inuyasha on his wall. And he mummers to himself, "Inuyasha." Then he just starts laughing.

**Well there's chapter two. Please review. I'll update soon.**


	3. The Demon Graveyard

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**Chapter Three- The Demon Graveyard**

The sun had just started to rise and ten year old Inuyasha came running out on the balcony. He quickly turned around and ran inside. "Dad! Daad! Come on, dad, we gotta go. Wake up." Inuyasha said while bumping into some servants.

"Oomph!" one servant said.

"Sorry.....oops." Inuyasha said. The he jumped on the bed and started to shake his dad trying to get him to wake up. "Dad? Dad! Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad—"Inuyasha kept repeating while his mom whispered sleepily to Inunotaisho.

"Your son.... is awake." She said with a yawn. Inuyasha still saying 'dad'.

"Before sunrise he's your son." Inunotaisho replies with a sleepy tone. Inuyasha then started to pull his ear.

"Dad? Daad! Come on, dad. Daa...whoa!" Inuyasha said, while losing grip on his dad's ear falling backwards and knocking over the night stand. Inuyasha then comes back and hits his dad on the head. Inunotaisho opens his sleepy eyes to look at him. "You promised!" Inuyasha said angrily. Inunotaisho then saw Inuyasha's impatience.

"Okay! Okay. I'm up. I'm up." Inunotaisho replied with a yawn, and getting out of bed. Inuyasha then does a back flip.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yells happily. Iziyo gets up and follows them to the stair case that led up to the highest tower. Inuyasha quickly hugs his mom and she nudges him ahead up the stairs. She then turns around and heads for the front door with a loving grin on her face.

On the balcony in the highest tower Inuyasha is staring over the kingdom with his dad. "Look, Inuyasha. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Inunotaisho explains.

"Wow!" was Inuyasha's response.

"A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Inuyasha, the sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new King." Inunotaisho stated.

"And all this will be mine?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Everything." Inunotaisho repeated.

"Everything the light touches. (He looks around and sees a place covered in shadows) What about that shadowy place?" Inuyasha asks.

"That is beyond our boarder. You must never go there, Inuyasha." Inunotaisho said sternly.

"But I thought a King can do whatever he wants?" Inuyasha questions.

"Oh, there is more to being King....then getting your way all the time." Inunotaisho states, as he starts to head back down. Inuyasha follows in awe.

"There's more?" he asked. Inunotaisho chuckles.

"Inuyasha." He says.

The two start to walk through the kingdom. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As King you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures—from the crawling ant, to the galloping demon horses." Inunotaisho explains.

"But, dad, don't we eat the horses?" Inuyasha asks confused.

"Yes, Inuyasha but let me explain. When we die our bodies become the grass. And the horses eat the grass. And so we are all connected by the great circle of life." Inunotaisho explained. Just then Kilala flies in.

"Good morning, sire." She said while bowing.

"Good morning, Kilala." He replied.

"Checking in with the morning report." Kilala stated.

"Fire away." Inunotaisho said. Kilala starts to talk about all these problems, while Inunotaisho pretends to listen, and Inuyasha who was so bored started to try and kill a snake with his sword, but he kept missing.

"What are you doing, son?" Inunotaisho asked Inuyasha.

"Practicing." Inuyasha replied.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Inunotaisho stated. Kilala was still continuing with her speech. "Kilala would you turn around please." He instructed.

"Yes, sire." She replied, and then continued with her report.

"Aim low, for the legs." He whispered. Inuyasha got ready.

"Okay aim low on the legs got it... yeah." Inuyasha whispered. Kilala noticed something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A sword lesson." Inunotaisho replied.

"Oh, very good. Sword lesson. SWORD LESSON! Oh no, sire, you can't be serious." Kilala said in a panic. Inunotaisho told her to turn back around. "Oh.... this is so humiliating." She said.

"Try not to make a sound." Inunotaisho whispered to Inuyasha.

"What are you telling him, Inunotaisho? Inunotaisho? Inuyasha?" she asked uneasy. Inuyasha then swings his sword under Kilala's legs leaving her stunned on the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was very good. Ha, ha, ha." Inunotaisho stated. Then another cat demon appears next to Kilala.

"Kilala." He said.

"Yes?" Kilala asked annoyed.

"News from the underground." The male cat replied.

"Now this time..." Inunotaisho started to tell Inuyasha but Kilala cut him off.

"Sire! Demons! In the kingdom!" she exclaimed. Inunotaisho started to leave.

"Kilala. Take Inuyasha home." He instructed.

"Oh, dad, can't I come?" Inuyasha asked disappointed.

"No, son." He says before running off.

"I never get to go anywhere." Inuyasha said all grumpy while kicking a stone.

"Oh, young master, one day you will be King; then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Kilala said while they headed back to the castle.

**At Naraku's House**

"Hey uncle Naraku! Guess what!?" Inuyasha said happily.

"I despise guessing games." He replied annoyed.

"I'm going to be King of Shikon Kingdom." Inuyasha stated very proud of himself.

"Oh, goody." Naraku said sarcastically. Inuyasha walked over to him while Naraku lied on his bed.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm going to rule it all. Heh, Heh." Inuyasha said with a greedy tone.

"Yes. Well....excuse me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know." Naraku replied annoyed.

"Hey, uncle Naraku? When I'm King, what will that make you?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"A monkey's uncle." Naraku answered.

"Heh, Heh. You're so weird." Inuyasha said.

"You have NO idea. So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" Naraku asked.

"Everything." Inuyasha replied.

"He didn't show you what's at the rise of the northern border." Naraku questioned.

"Well, no....he said I can't go there." Inuyasha said disappointed.

"And he is absolutely right! It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest demons go there." Naraku said with an evil smirk.

"Well, I'm brave! What's out th...?" Inuyasha asked but Naraku cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I just can't tell you."Naraku said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked with a pout.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, I'm only trying to look out for the well being of my favourite nephew." Naraku said while rubbing Inuyasha's head.

"Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew." Inuyasha said with a snort.

"All the more reason to be protective. A demon graveyard is no place for a young prince.....Oops." Naraku said with fake surprise.

"A demon what? Whoa." Inuyasha said with shock and surprise.

"Oh dear, I've said too much. But I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all (pulls Inuyasha into a hug) Oh, just do me one favour. Promise me that you'll never visit that dreadful place." Naraku said with fake dismay and concern.

"No problem." Inuyasha said.

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember.....it's our little secret." Naraku said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha then runs off.

**At Kagome's house**

Inuyasha is running towards his best friends' house. There he sees his mom, Kaede and Kagome. Kaede was brushing out Kagome's hair. **(Kagome is a half dog demon, priestess)**

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said to his best friend.

"Hey, Yasha." Kagome said, using his nickname.

"Come on. I just heard about this really cool place." Inuyasha states.

"Yasha, I'm kinda in the middle of getting my hair brushed." Kagome said between clenched teeth.

"And it's time for you to get yours done." Iziyo said lifting him up and brushing his hair with her fingers.

"Mom! ........mom. You're messing up my hair." Inuyasha stated annoyed. Iziyo smiles and lets him go. "Okay, okay. My hair is neat. Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked.

"So where are we going? It better not be some place dumb." Kagome said with a stern look.

"No. It's really cool." Inuyasha states.

"So where is this 'really cool' place?" Iziyo asks.

"Oh.....uh just around the waterfall." Inuyasha said thinking quickly.

"The waterfall? What's so great about the waterfall?" Kagome asked angrily.

Inuyasha then whispers, "I'll SHOW you when we GET there."

"Oh! Mom can I go with Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm........What do you think, Iziyo?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha and Kagome then both did their cutest puppy faces.

"Pleeeeeease?" they both asked.

"It's alright with me..." Iziyo says. Kagome and Inuyasha jump up and down.

"Alright!" Kagome shouts.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha shouts at the same time.

"............As long as Kilala goes with you." Iziyo finished. Inuyasha and Kagome stop dead in their tracks.

"No. Not Kilala." Inuyasha says disappointed. The two friends were walking on the ground trailing behind the flying Kilala.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the waterfall, the sooner we can leave." Kilala said.

"So where are we really going?" Kagome whispers.

"A demon graveyard." Inuyasha whispers back.

"WOW!" Kagome exclaims.

"SHH! Kilala." Inuyasha says.

"Right. So how are we going to ditch the dodo?" she whispers.

Kilala looks back to see the two whispering back and forth. She flies down in front of them. "Oh just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the kingdom. Your parents will be thrilled....with you to being betrothed and all." Kilala says.

"Be-what?' Inuyasha asks.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Kilala tries to explain.

"Meaning....." Kagome asked.

"One day you two are going to be married." Kilala states.

"Yuck." The two friends say.

"I can't marry her. She's my friend." Inuyasha says to Kilala.

"Yeah. It'd be too weird." Kagome continues.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you two half demons have no choice. It's a tradition...going back generations." Kilala states.

"Well when I'm King that will be the first thing to go." Inuyasha says.

"Not as long as I'm around." Kilala angrily points out.

"Well in that case you're fired." Inuyasha says smugly.

"Hmm.....nice try but only the King can fire me." Kilala states.

"Well, he's the future King." Kagome points out.

"Yeah. So you gotta do what I tell you." Inuyasha says.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic King." Kilala said.

"Not the way I see it." Inuyasha says.

Inuyasha- I'm gonna be a mighty King, so enemies beware!

Kilala-Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair.

Inuyasha- I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up, looking down.

I'm working on my ROAR!

Kilala-Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.

Inuyasha-Oh, I just can't wait to be King!

Kilala-(You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...)

Inuyasha-No one saying do this

Kilala-(Now when I said that, I -)

Kagome-No one saying be there

Kilala-(What I meant was...)

Inuyasha-No one saying stop that

Kilala-(Look, what you don't realize...)

Inuyasha/Kagome-No one saying see here

Kilala-(Now see here!)

Inuyasha/Kagome-Free to run around all day

Kilala-(Well, that's definitely out...)

Inuyasha-Free to do it all my way!

Kilala-I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart.

Inuyasha-Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start.

Kilala-If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Japan! I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing.

Inuyasha-Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!

Kilala-Not yet!

Inuyasha/Kagome/random people-Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Inuyasha's finest fling. Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

Then a pig demon sits on top of Kilala. "I beg your pardon, madam, but......GET OFF! Inuyasha? Kagome?" came Kilala's muffled voice. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking away from Kilala laughing.

"Alright! It worked." Inuyasha happily shouted.

"Yeah, we lost her." Kagome said with a giggle.

"I am a....genius." Inuyasha said in a cocky tone.

"Hey, genius, it was my idea." Kagome said with a small growl.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Inuyasha replied still cocky.

"With ME!" Kagome said annoyed.

"Oh yeah?.....Garr!" Inuyasha growled then jumped on her. They tumble on the ground for a moment. Kagome comes out pinning Inuyasha to the ground with her body and holds his arm behind his back.

"Ha. Pinned ya." Kagome stated.

"Hey, lemme up." Inuyasha said with a growl. She gets off him and turns away smiling. Inuyasha looks at her and with a growl jumps on her again. The two roll down a small hill and Kagome pins Inuyasha in the same position.

"Pinned ya, again." She giggled. A geyser nearby makes a loud noise then releases steam causing the two to look up. When they look around they see skeletons everywhere.

"This is it. We made it." Inuyasha states. The two look over the bones to see more.

"Whoa!" they both say.

"This is creepy." Kagome said with a shiver.

"Yeah.....isn't it great?"Inuyasha asked.

"We could get in big trouble." Kagome stated.

"I know, huh?" Inuyasha replied completely enjoying it. The two then noticed at giant demon skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there." Kagome wondered. Inuyasha starts to approach the skull.

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out." Inuyasha said. Just then Kilala popped out startling the two half to death.

"Wrong! The only checking out you will do, will be to check out of here." Kilala states.

"Aw, man." Inuyasha said disappointed.

"We're way beyond the boundary line of the kingdom." Kilala says completely scared.

"Huh. Look. Two Tails is scared." Inuyasha said cockily. Kilala pokes him in the nose.

"That's Miss Two Tail to you. And right now we're all in very real danger." Kilala states. Inuyasha moves to the entrance of the skull.

"Danger? Hah. I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha!" Inuyasha said. Right after his laugh three more creepy loud laughs were heard. Inuyasha quickly runs and hides behind Kagome and Kilala. Then three demons emerge from the demon skull's eyes and mouth.

"Well, well, well, Hakudoshi. What have we got here?" Kagura asks.

"Hmm. I don't know, Kagura.... what do you think Kana?" Hakudoshi asked. Kana just does an evil smile since she can't talk. The three demons circle around the children and Kilala.

"Yeah, just what was I thinking. A trio of trespassers." Hakudoshi said.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. He, he, he." Kilala said scared out of her wits.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait.....I know you. You're Inunotaisho's little stooge." Kagura replied.

"I, madam, am the King's major-domo." Kilala answered.

"And that would make you..." Hakudoshi said looking at Inuyasha.

"The future King." Inuyasha stated.

"Do you know what we do to Kings who step out of their kingdoms?" Kagura asked.

"Huh. You can't do anything to me." Inuyasha said while standing in front of the terrified Kagome.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land." Kilala stated.

"But Kilala, you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid, poachers?" Inuyasha asked. Kilala then whispers to Inuyasha,

"X-nay on the oopid-stay."

"Who are you calling 'oopid-stay'?" Hakudoshi asked.

"My, my, my look at the sun.(pushing the kids away) It's time to go." Kilala said.

"What's the hurry? We'd looooove to have you for dinner." Kagura stated.

"Yeaaaaah! We could have whatever's....'lion' around. Get it? Lion around." Hakudoshi laughs.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a 'cub' sandwich. Whatcha think?" Kagura asked. Just then Kana starts jumping up and down while pointing in one direction. "What Kana? What is it?" Kagura asked. Hakudoshi looks to where Kana is pointing.

"Hey did we order this dinner to go?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Kagura asked.

"'Cause there it goes." Hakudoshi yelled. They look over to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kilala running away from them. The three demons took off after them. Kilala was grabbed by the tail in mid flight. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped after a moment to catch their breath.

"Did we lose 'em?" Kagome asked while panting.

"I think so...... where's Kilala?" Inuyasha asked looking around. They see the three demons holding onto Kilala and making her walk towards a geyser.

"The little major- domo cat hippity-hopped all the way to the kitty-boiler." Hakudoshi said before shoving Kilala into it, causing the geyser to clog.

"Oh, no. Not the kitty-boiler!" Kilala shouted before she was launched into the air in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Like......you?" Kagura said evilly.

"Oops." Inuyasha said realizing his mistake. The demons start to chase the young half demons and pop out in front of them.

"Boo." The three said. They chase the two young children up the bones of a demon and they escape by sliding down the spine. Inuyasha and Kagome shoot off the bottom and hit the hillside of demons bones and start to climb.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted as she started to slip back down the hill towards the demons. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha quickly runs down and claws Kagura on the face to distract her as Kagome and him run back up the hill. The three demons pursue them until they trap them in a cave.

"Here, puppies, puppies, puppies." Hakudoshi taunts as he walks into the cave. Inuyasha stands in front of Kagome and tries to roar like his dad taught him but it came out as a small growl.

"Oohoo.... that was it? Hah. Come on do it again." Kagura taunted. When Inuyasha tried again this time they heard a full grown roar.

"HUH?" Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Kana said. Inunotaisho barges in and traps the three demons against the wall with his sword pointed at them.

"Oh, please. Please. Uncle. Uncle." Kagura begged.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Hakudoshi whispers.

"Silence!" Inunotaisho yells.

"oh, we're gonna shut up right now." Hakudoshi states scared.

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Kagura said.

"If you ever come near my son again..." Inunotaisho threatened.

"Oh, this is....this is your son?!?" Kagura said pretending she didn't know.

"Oh, your son." Hakudoshi repeats.

"Did you know that?" Kagura asked Hakudoshi.

"No....me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?" He asked her.

"No! Of course not." Kagura replied.

"No." Hakudoshi repeats.

"Kana?" They both asks. Kana not thinking nods her head yes. Inuno taisho roars.

"Toodles." Hakudoshi said, right before him and the other two run off as fast as they can. Kilala lands next to him and smiles, but withers in fear at his angry expression. Inuyasha slowly approaches.

"Dad, I..." Inuyasha starts but his dad interrupts him.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Inunotaisho says with anger.

"Dad, I'm...I'm sorry." Inuyasha stated upset.

"Let's go home." Inunotaisho said sternly walking off with the children behind him and Kilala flying above him.

"I thought you were very brave." Kagome whispered.

**There's chapter three. It was the longest one I've typed. Anyways please review. I would like to know how I'm doing so far. Until next time, byes.**


	4. In Trouble Again

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Lion king.**

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Four- In trouble again**

Inunotaisho walked silently with the children walking behind him ashamed and Kilala flying over head. "Kilala." Inunotaisho said in a stern tone still. She flies over and lands in front of him a little scared.

"Yes, sire?" she asked.

"Take Kagome home. I have to teach my son a lesson." He said sternly glimpsing back at the children. Inuyasha ducks down in the grass, trying to hide himself. Kilala flew over.

"Come, Kagome. Inuyasha...... good luck." She said with a heavy sigh while patting him on the back. Inuyasha watched as Kagome left with Kilala. He looks over at his dad who has his back turned from him.

"Inuyasha!" Inunotaisho said sternly not looking at him. Inuyasha turned and started to approach his father. Inuyasha's steps held great depression as he walked. Then his foot sank a little and when he looked down he saw his dad's shoeprint in the ground. He saw how small his foot was compared to his father's. Inuyasha realized he had a huge shoe to fill when he was king. He looked up at his dad, and continued to move forward.

Inunotaisho stayed silent for a moment before turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm very disappointed in you." He said.

"I know." Inuyasha said sadly and quietly.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Kagome in danger!" Inunotaisho stated.

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Inuyasha said as tears started and his voice cracked.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Inuyasha.....being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Inunotaisho explained.

"But you're not scared of anything." Inuyasha stated.

"I was today." Inunotaisho pointed out.

"You were?" Inuyasha asked disbelieving what he just heard.

"Yes.......I thought I might lose you." He stated kneeling down near Inuyasha.

"Oh. I guess even kings get scared, huh?" Inuyasha asked while cheering up a bit.

"Mm-hmm." Inunotaisho replied.

"But you know what?" Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" Inunotaisho whispered back.

"I think those demons were even scareder." Inuyasha stated.

"(Gentle laugh) 'Cause no one messes with your dad. Come here you." Inunotaisho said before pulling Inuyasha to him and giving him a noogie.

"Oh no. No......Aahh! Errrggh!" Inuyasha growled while trying to get away. Then he started to chase his dad around.

"Oh come here.....Hah! Gotcha!" Inuyasha said as he leapt on his dad and knocked him down. "Dad?" Inuyasha said.

"Hmm." Inunotaisho replied.

"We're pals, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"(gentle laugh) Right." He replied.

"And we'll always be together right?" Inuyasha asked. Inunotaisho sits up so Inuyasha is in his lap.

"Inuyasha...Let me tell you something that my father told me....Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars." Inunotaisho explained.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked in awe.

"Yes.....so whenever you feel alone, just remember that the kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I." Inunotaisho explained further.

**At the Demon cave**

"Man that lousy Inunotaisho! I won't be able to sit for a week." Hakudoshi stated when he noticed the scratch on his butt. Kana laughs. "It's not funny, Kana." Hakudoshi replied. Kana just kept laughing. "Hey, shut up!" he yelled. Kana kept laughing until Hakudoshi tackled her and the two started to fight.

"Will you knock it off." Kagura shouted. Hakudoshi stops while Kana looks at herself in her mirror.

"Well, she started it." Hakudoshi said pointing a finger at Kana.

"Look you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Kagura stated.

"Man. I hate dangling." Hakudoshi growled.

"Shyeah! You know, if it weren't for those dog demons we'd be running this joint." Kagura stated.

"Yeah! Man, I hate dog demons." Hakudoshi said.

"So pushy." Kagura continued.

"And hairy." Hakudoshi said.

"And stinky." Kagura stated.

"And man, are they...." Hakudoshi started.

"Uuuuugggly." They both said. They started to laugh. Naraku stood there on the perch listening to their dull conversation.

"Oh, surely we dog demons are not all THAT bad." Naraku said pretending to be hurt.

"Ohhh. Oh, Naraku, it's just you." Hakudoshi said relieved.

"We were afraid it was somebody important." Kagura continued.

"Yeah, you know, like Inunotaisho." Hakudoshi stated.

"Yeah." Kagura agreed. Kana just nodded her head.

"I see." Naraku said while giving them a look that could kill.

"Now that's power." Hakudoshi stated.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder." Kagura said.

"Inunotaisho." Hakudoshi stated.

"Ooooh.....do it again." Kagura order shivering.

"Inunotaisho." Hakudoshi repeated.

"Ooooh." Kagura shivered.

"Inunotaisho. Inunotaisho! Inunotaisho!" Hakudoshi repeated. Kagura started to laugh hysterically.

"Oooh. That tingles me." Kagura stated.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Naraku said while rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

"Not you, Naraku; you're one of us. I mean you're our pal." Hakudoshi explained.

"Charmed." Naraku replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I like that. He's not even king but he's still so proper." Kagura stated.

"Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Naraku, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did ya- did ya- did ya?" Hakudoshi asked with drool coming out of his mouth.

"I don't think you really deserve this.(he held out a demon zebra leg). I practically girt wrapped those half breeds for you. (He drops the leg to the demons). And you couldn't even dispose of them." He stated disappointed.

"Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they were alone, Naraku." Kagura stated with food in her mouth.

"Yeah. What are we suppose to do(swallows) kill Inunotaisho?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Precisely." Naraku said with an evil tone. The three demons look at Naraku with questioning stares. Naraku jumps down use three columns.

Naraku- I never thought demons essential

They're crude and unspeakably plain

But maybe they've a glimmer of potential

If allied to my vision and brain

I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

Kagura-And where do we feature?

Naraku-Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

Demon Army-It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored.

Naraku-Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

"Yeah, be prepared. Yeah-Heh.... we'll be prepared, Heh? For what?"Hakudoshi asked.

"For the death of the king." Naraku said evilly.

"Why? IS he sick?" Hakudoshi asked. Naraku grabbed him by the neck.

"No fool- we're going to kill him. And Inuyasha too." Naraku stated as he dropped Hakudoshi.

"Great idea! Who needs a king." Hakudoshi stated.

Kagura and Hakudoshi start saying in a sing song voice, "no king! No king! La, la, la, la, la, la!"

"Idiots. There will be a king." Naraku shouted.

"Hey but you just said, uh....." Hakudoshi asked.

"I will be king..... Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again." Naraku declared.

"Yeah! Alright. Long live the king." Kagura and Hakudoshi shouted.

"Long live the king. Long live the king!" a bunch of demons shouted.

Naraku-So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Naraku-Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

Naraku-Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Naraku-Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Naraku-Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Naraku-Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Naraku-Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Naraku-Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

Naraku-And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Naraku-Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Naraku-Be prepared!

All demons-Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -

Be prepared!

**In the canyon**

Naraku lead Inuyasha to the centre of the canyon. "Now you wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you." Naraku said. They were near a rock underneath a small tree.

"ooh. What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it." Naraku stated.

"if you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Inuyasha plead.

"ho, ho, ho. You are such a naughty boy." Naraku faked a bit of amusement.

"Come on, uncle Naraku." Inuyasha asked again.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of....father-son.......thing." Naraku stated. Inuyasha looked down disappointed. "Well I better go get him." Naraku said starting to walk away.

"I'll go with you." Inuyasha offered, following Naraku.

"No!" Naraku said in a loud snappy tone. "heh, he, heh. No! Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to get in another mess like you did with the demons." Naraku stated.

"You know about that?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Inuyasha, everyone knows about that." Naraku stated.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked in a meek and embarrassed tone.

"yes. Lucky daddy was there to save you, eh? (clearly enjoying himself. He puts a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.) And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" Naraku continued as he started to leave.

"Oh.....Okay." Inuyasha replied. Naraku patted him roughly on the head before walking away. "hey, uncle Naraku, will I like the surprise?" Inuyasha called after him.

"Inuyasha, it's to DIE for." Naraku said emphizing the 'die' part while looking over his shoulder.

At the top of the gorge there is a herd of demon horses eating grass, with the demons hiding between a arched rock. Hakudoshi growls. "Shut up." Kagura ordered.

"i can't help it. I'm so hungry.......(he jumps up) I gotta have a horse." Hakudoshi replied.

"Stay put." Kagura commanded.

"Well, can't I pick off one of the little sick ones?" Hakudoshi asked.

"No! We wait for the signal from Naraku." Kagura explained. They look over to see Naraku climbing on a rock giving them the signal. "There he is. Lets go." Kagura said walking towards the herd.

Inuyasha is sitting on the rock bored out of his mind. "little roar. Puh!" Inuyasha mocked Naraku. Just then a lizard walked by. "Raaaar." Inuyasha growls at it. The lizard doesn't react. Inuyasha follows it and attemps again. "Raaaar!" It still doesn't react. The third time Inuyasha tries, he inhales deeply.

'Raorwrr." Inuyasha growls, scaring the lizard. Inuyasha's ear twitches as he listens to the echo of his growl. Just then he see pebbles starting to shake. When he looks up, Inuyasha sees the demon horse herd stampeding towards him. Inuyasha had a terrified look on his face and started to run.

Inunotaisho and Kilala were nearby the gorge when Kilala saw the dust cloud. "oh look, sire; the herd is on the move." Kilala pointed out.

"Odd?" Inunotaisho stated knowing something wasn't right. Then Naraku runs up out of breath.

"Inunotaisho. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Inuyasha's down there." Naraku stated.

"Inuyasha?" Inunotaisho asked in a terrified voice. He then bolted towards the canyon with Naraku and Kilala in tow.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could as some of the herd ran past him. Inuyasha climbed up on a dead tree. Kilala flew ahead of the brothers to look for Inuyasha. She spotted him dangling off of the dead tree.

"Kilala. Help me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"your father is on the way! Hold on!" Kilala instructed.

"hurry!" Inuyasha shouted in pure fear. Inunotaisho and Naraku are now standing on the lower ledges of the gorge looking for Inuyasha. Kilala flew up and pointed to Inuyasha.

"There! There! On that tree!" Kilala shouted.

"Hold on, Inuyasha!" Inunotaisho yelled. One of the horses rams into the tree nearly breaking it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled. With that Inunotaisho took off into the gorge joining the stampede.

"Oh, Naraku, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah..... I'll go back for help, that's what i'll do, I'll go back for he--oomph" Kilala stated before Naraku punched her into the gorge wall. Naraku then started to follow Inunotaisho's process through the stampede.

Inunotaisho started to with the herd until slightly past the tree. Then he whips around and ran back. Just then he rammed head first knocked to the ground. One of the horses hits the tree sending Inuyasha flying through the air. Inunotaisho gets up in time to catch Inuyasha. He gets hit again and by accident throws Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges a few oncoming horses. Inunotaisho runs with the herd and grabs Inuyasha.

He leapt onto a rock ledge and set Inuyasha down, but then a horse rams him sending him into the stampede. "DAD!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha stares in horror since he couldn't see his dad in the stampede below him. Just then Inunotaisho jumps out and starts to climb with great difficulty up the side of the gorge. Inuyasha started to climb the ledges to meet his dad at the top.

Out of his site though when Inunotaisho nearly reaches the top the ledge was out of his reach because of how steep the ledge was. His feet had no traction and his hands were slipping. Just then Naraku appeared on the ledge. "Naraku! Brothe....(nearly slips) Brother! Help me." Inunotaisho plead. Naraku looks down with a look of hatred on his face. He extended his claws and dug them into Inunotaisho's hands. Inunotaisho growled in pain.

Realization dawns on his face when Inunotaisho realizes what Naraku's intention was. Naraku leans down.

"Long Live The King." He said evilly and slowly. With that he pulls Inunotaisho's hands off the cliff and drops him. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Inunotaisho screams as he does a free fall, back first. Then Inuyasha screams out in horror when he sees his dad falling and hit the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled. The herd passes and everything is clouded by dust. Inuyasha comes jumping down into the canyon. Inuyasha coughs, "Dad?" He then hears the running foot steps and looks over. "Dad?" Inuyasha said quietly. Then a stray horse runs by and around a log. Under the log is Inunotaisho, not moving or breathing. Inuyasha approaches his dad's body.

"Dad?(with hope in his voice) Dad, come on.(Inuyasha nudges him, but his dad doesn't move. That's when Inuyasha notices the pool of blood from his dad's head.) You gotta get up. Dad. We gotta go home.(Inuyasha runs away from his dad a little bit.) Heeeelp! Somebody! Anybody......help." Inuyasha whispered as tears form in his eyes. Inuyasha walks back to his dad and nuzzles under the arm, so his dad is hugging him. The Naraku starts to advance towards them.

"Inuyasha.....what have you done?" Naraku asked, putting the blame for what he did on Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back.

"There were horses and he tried to save me.....it was an accident, I......I didn't mean for it to happen." Inuyasha cried. Naraku then embraced Inuyasha.

"Of course, of course you didn't. No one.......ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead.(Naraku looked at Inuyasha with mock in his eyes) If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mother think?" Naraku asked.

"What am I gonna do?" Inuyasha asked sniffling.

"Run away, Inuyasha. Run....Run away and never return." Naraku ordered. Inuyasha runs away blindly without thinking. He was so broken about his dad's death he didn't stop to think things through. Just then Kagura, Kana, and Hakudoshi appeared behind Naraku. "Kill him." Naraku ordered. With that the three ran after Inuyasha. The chased him through the canyon. Kagura almost scratched him but Inuyasha slipped through a small crack. Inuyasha ran until he came to a large drop on the other side of the gully. He looked behind him to see the demons approaching. Inuyasha jumps off the cliff into the thorn bushes below. Inuyasha starts to climb through the thorns while Kagura, Kana, and Hakudoshi try to stop themselves from falling into the bushes.

"Whooooa!" Hakudoshi shouted while skidding on his feet. He stops right at the edge and sighs in relief. But then Kagura and Kana run into him sending him into the thorns.

"Yeow!" Hakudoshi yelled while jumping back out onto the ledge. Kagura and Kana started to laugh. Then Kagura noticed Inuyasha emerge from the far side of the thorn bushes.

"Hey—There he goes! There he goes!" Kagura shouted.

"So go and get him." Hakudoshi ordered while pulling out the thorns.

"There's no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out looking like you? Cactus butt?" Kagura asked. Hakudoshi spits thorns into Kana's face.

"we gotta finish the job." Hakudoshi stated.

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyways. And IF he comes back, we'll kill him." Kagura said.

"Yeah! You hear that? If you ever come back we'll kill ya!" Hakudoshi shouted after Inuyasha.

**Well that's this chapter. It made me cry. Anyways, please review. Until next time. Byes!**


	5. Meet Miroku, Shippo, & Sango, and Growin

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the lion king.**

**Hey here's the next Chapter. Hope you like.**

**Chapter Five- Meet Miroku, Shippo, & Sango, and Growing up.**

Back at Shikon Kingdom, Naraku was addressing the whole kingdom. "Inunotaisho's death was a great tragedy; but to lose Inuyasha, who had barely begun to live..." Naraku said with pretend sympathy. Some of the people along with Kilala were comforting Iziyo as she mourned over her husband's and son's death. Kagome was crying into her mother chest for the loss of the king and her best friend/crush.

"........For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to meet the dawning of a new era..." Naraku stated. With that all the demons started emerging. ".......in which dog demon and outcast demon come together, in a great and glorious future." Naraku said proudly. With that all the outcast demons emerge full force.

At Myoga's Hut

Myoga sat in his hut shaking his head sadly. After wiping away the one tear he wipes his hand across the painting of Inuyasha smearing it.

Out in The Middle of The dessert

Inuyasha laid on the ground out cold. Then a bunch of buzzard demons started to surround him. Then out of nowhere a monk and fox demon came running up and started to kick and punch the buzzards. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" the monk shouted.

"I love it! Bowling for buzzards!" the fox kid shouted. Then a young female demon slayer walked up.

"When will you two grow up?" she asked.

"Hah. Hah, hah. Get's them every time." The monk said dusting himself off. The fox kid walks over to Inuyasha.

"Uh-oh. Hey Sango, Miroku. You better come look. I think it's still alive." The kid stated.

"Eww." Miroku said walking over with Sango behind him. **(And just so you know, Inuyasha is 10, Miroku is 13, Sango is 12, and Shippo is 8. Just clearing up********) **Miroku moved over to Inuyasha.

"All righty, what have we got here?" Miroku asked. Miroku moved Inuyasha's arm to see his two dog ears. "Jeez, it's a dog demon." Miroku said running behind Sango, "Run Sango and Shippo! Move it!" Miroku shouted starting to run, but Sango caught his shirt.

"Hey Miroku. It's just a little dog demon. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?" Sango and Shippo asked.

"Are you two nuts!? We're talking about a dog demon here! Dog demons eat guys like us!" Miroku shouted while Sango just rolled her eyes.

"But he's so little." Shippo stated.

"He's gonna get bigger." Miroku stated.

"Maybe he'll be on our side." Sango tried to reason. She really didn't want to leave the dog demon child here to die.

"A—huh! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe he'll b--....Hey I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a dog demon around might not be such a bad idea." Miroku said proud of himself.

"But I just said that!" Sango said annoyed with Miroku once again stealing her idea.

"So we're keeping 'im?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Of course. Who's the brains around here?" Miroku asked as he picked Inuyasha up.

"Uhhhh.....Sa...." Shippo started.

"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade." Miroku said walking away with Inuyasha on his back and Shippo in tow.

"One of these days Miroku." Sango promised under her breath as she followed.

At a small pound

Miroku gently put Inuyasha down near the water and Sango splashed him. Inuyasha woke up to see three strangers around him.

"You okay kid?" Miroku asked.

"I guess so." Inuyasha replied in a depressed voice.

"You nearly died." Sango stated with worry.

"I saved you." Miroku stated with a confident voice. Sango and Shippo glare at him.

'_Weren't you the one who wanted to leave him to die?'_ Sango thought before she hit him on the back of the head with Hiraikotsu.

"Well, uh, Sango and Shippo helped. A little." Miroku stated still trying to take all the credit. Sango whacked him again.

"Thanks for your help." Inuyasha said in a dull voice. Inuyasha then started to walk back into the desert.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Nowhere." Inuyasha replied still walking away.

"Gee. He looks blue." Miroku said.

"I'd say tannish-white." Shippo replied.

"No, no, no, no. He means he's depressed." Sango explained to Shippo.

"Oh." Shippo said before running over to Inuyasha. "Hey, what's eating ya?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhhhhh hah haaa! Food chain. Hah, hah. (Everyone stares at him silently) Ha, ha hum—ahem." Miroku cleared his throat, "So where're you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back." Inuyasha stated sadly.

"Ahh, you're an outcast. That's great! So are we." Miroku said like it was a good thing.

"Whatcha do, kid?" Sango asked concerned.

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it." Inuyasha replied.

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it." Miroku said. Sango whacked him on the back of the head.

"Come on, Miroku. (To Inuyasha) Anything we can do?" Sango asked.

"Not unless you can change the past." Inuyasha replied.

"You know, it's times like this when my buddy Miroku says, 'You got to put your behind in the past.'" Shippo stated. Miroku started waving his arms in the air.

"No. No. NO!" Miroku shouted.

"I mean...." Shippo tried again.

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. (To Inuyasha.) It's 'You got to put your past behind ya.' Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?" Miroku asked.

"Right." Inuyasha replied sadly. Miroku pokes him in the nose.

"Wrong! When the world turns its' back on you, you turn your back on the world." Miroku stated.

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Inuyasha replied.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. (Clears throat) Hakuna Mutata." Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked completely confused.

"Ha-ku-na Mu-ta-ta. It means 'no worries.'" Shippo repeated.

Miroku-Hakuna Mutata! What a wonderful phrase

Sango & Shippo- Hakuna Mutata! Ain't no passing craze

Miroku-It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Mutata!

Miroku-Why, when he was a young fox child...

Shippo-When I was a young fox chiiiild!

Sango- Very nice.

Shippo-Thanks!

Miroku-He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

Shippo-I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame

Miroku-(He was ashamed!)

Shippo-Thoughta changin' my name

Sango-(Oh, what's in a name?)

Shippo-And I got downhearted

Miroku-(How did you feel?)

Shippo-Ev'rytime that I...

Sango-Shippo! Not in front of the kids!

Shippo-Oh... sorry.

Sango, Shippo, & Miroku-Hakuna Mutata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Mutata!

Ain't no passing craze

Inuyasha-It means no worries

For the rest of your days

Sango-Yeah, sing it, kid!

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, & Inuyasha-It's our problem-free

Philosophy...

Hakuna Mutata!

Hakuna Mutata

Inuyasha-It means no worries

For the rest of your days.

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Mutata

Miroku moves some bush leaves to reveal a beautiful valley with an old abandoned hut. "Welcome to our humble home." Miroku said happily.

"You live here?" Inuyasha asked.

"We live wherever we want." Sango replied.

"Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!" Shippo stated.

"It's beautiful." Inuyasha said somewhat amazed.

"I'm starved." Shippo said walking over to the stream.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra demon." Inuyasha stated.

"We're fresh out of zebra." Miroku replied.

"Any antelope demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Na ah." Sango replied.

"Hippo?" Inuyasha asked depressed.

"Nope. Listen, kid; if you're going to live with us, then you have to eat like us. Hey this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub." Miroku said going over to the stream as well, with Sango in tow. When he pulled his hand out he was holding a fish.

"Eww. What's that?" Inuyasha asked grossed out. **(Lol I thought this was funny. And yes Inuyasha has never seen a fish before. So just bare with me. Okay.) **

"A grub. What's it look like?" Asked Sango.

"Eeew. Gross." Inuyasha said completely disgusted.

"Mmmm. Tastes like chicken." Miroku said with his mouth full.

"Slimy, yet satisfying." Shippo said after slurping up a snake.

"These are rare delicacies. Mmm. Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch." Sango said after finishing her fish.

"You'll learn to love 'em." Shippo said.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is a great life. No rules. No responsibilities. (Talking while he is reaching into the river.) Ooh. The little cream-filled kind. And best of all, no worries." Miroku said holding out a finish to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it into his hand and looked at it questionably. "Well, kid?" Miroku asked.

"Oh well—Hakuna Mutata." Inuyasha said before eating. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it." Sango said happily.

Then it fast forwards ten years. So Inuyasha is 20, Miroku is 23, Sango is 22, and Shippo is 18. They are walking across a log and singing 'Hakuna mutate.'

Sango, Shippo and Miroku: {Chanting to music} Hakuna Mutata,

Hakuna Mutata, Hakuna Mutata. (They are jumping into a pound. And coming out one by one.)

Inuyasha: {Adult voice now.}

It means no worries

For the rest of your days.

All Four:

It's our problem-free

Philosophy

Inuyasha:

Hakuna Mutata

They continue singing as they walk off to the hut.

**Well there you have it. Chapter five done. This one made me laugh. Anyways please review. Until next time byes. **


	6. Reunited The Past Returns

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the lion king.**

**Hey everyone. I hope you like the story so far. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Six- Reunited. The Past Returns**

At Shikon Kingdom

Most of the buildings were collapsed, people were on the streets sick, and there was no food anywhere, just bones. Up in the castle Naraku is lying with his feet over the side of the thrown, and Kilala locked in a cage next to him. "Nobody knows the trouble I have seen. Nobody knows my sorrow....." Kilala sang sadly.

"Oh, Kilala. Do lighten up. Sing something with a little....bounce in it." Naraku said while tossing another bone into his mountain of them.

"It's a small world after all..." Kilala started.

"No. No. NO! Anything but that!" Naraku exclaimed.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, all standing in a row..." Kilala sings. Naraku started to move his finger to the beat.

"Big ones, small ones, some the size of your head...." They both sing. "Oh.........I would never have to do this for Inunotaisho." Kilala stated under her breath forgetting Naraku could hear her.

"What! What did you say?" Naraku asked in a deadly tone.

"Oh, nothing." Kilala said trying to cover it up.

"You know the law: Never, EVER say that name in my presence. I......am....the KING!" Naraku stated angrily.

"Yes sire. You ARE the king. I...I, well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches." Kilala said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, BOSS!" Hakudoshi yelled walking into the room with Kagura and Kana in tow.

"Oh, what is it this time?" Naraku asked turning around.

"We got a bone to pick with you." Hakudoshi continued.

"(To Hakudoshi) I'll handle this. (To Naraku) Scar, there's no food, there's no water...." Kagura stated.

"Yeah, its dinner time, and we ain't got no sticking entrees." Hakudoshi replied.

"It's the women's job to do the hunting." Naraku said not really caring.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt." Hakudoshi said.

"Oh....eat Kilala." Naraku said.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't want to eat me. I'd be so tough and gamy and......eew." Kilala stated.

"Oh, Kilala, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish." Naraku said bored with the topic.

"(To Kagura) I thought things were bad under Inunotaisho." Hakudoshi stated.

"What did you says?" Naraku whipped around to face them.

"I said Inu..." Hakudoshi started before Kagura hit him on the head to remind him.

"Inu Que pasa?" Hakudoshi said.

"Good. Now get out." Naraku ordered. They ran to the door and Hakudoshi turned around.

"Yeah...but –we're still hungry." Hakudoshi said.

"OUT!" Naraku yelled frightening them off.

At the hut

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all lying around in a circle staring at the stars. Inuyasha belches. "Whoa, nice one Yasha." Miroku stated. Sango looked at them in disgust.

"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed." Inuyasha stated rubbing his stomach.

"Me too. I ate like a pig." Shippo stated.

"Ppo—you are a pig." Miroku teased.

"I am not!" Shippo yelled back.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled. They stopped immediately.

"Sans?" Shippo asked gazing at the stars.

"Yeah." Sango replied doing the same along with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Ever, wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" Shippo asked. Right when Sango was about to reply Miroku interrupted.

"I don't wonder Ppo. I know." Miroku said.

"Oh, what are they?" Shippo asked.

"They're fire flies. Fireflies that uh,......got trapped in that bluish-black thing." Miroku stated. Sango chuckled.

"Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away." Shippo said. Sango smiled cause she knew he was right.

"Ppo, with you, everything is gas." Miroku said.

"Yasha, what do you think?" Sango asked.

"Well, I don't know......" Inuyasha said. They all started to plea with him to tell them. "Well, somebody once told me that the great Kings of the past are up there, watching over us." Inuyasha said thinking of his dad.

"Really?" Shippo asked.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching over us?" Miroku asked. Then they both burst out laughing. "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?" Miroku mocked.

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"Aw, Yasha, you're killing me." Miroku stated. Inuyasha takes one last look at the star and gets up and leaves. "Was it something I said?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed in frustration and got up and walked into the hut.

Inuyasha goes to the edge of a small cliff and lies down. A bunch a dandelion fluff flow up into ther air and blew away.

At Myoga's hut

Myoga is standing on top of his hut and catches some of the dandelion fluff. He smells it. He goes in the hut and adds it to a mixture. While eating the same fruit he rubbed on Inuyasha at birth he realizes something. "Inuyasha? He's—he's alive? He...he—he's alive!" Myoga exclaimed happily. Then started to laugh.

He stands up and grabbed his staff. He went towards the exit and looked at the painting of Inuyasha he had smeared 10 years ago. "It is time." He said then took off to find Inuyasha.

Back in the Jungle

Miroku and Sango were filling water bottles. "I wonder where Inuyasha is. We haven't seen him since last night." Sango stated worried.

"I'm sure he's fine. Remember, he is the best fighter in our group and with that sword of his, he's unstoppable." Miroku said. Just when Sango was about to reply they heard a scream.

"SHIPPO!!" They both yelled. They grabbed their weapons and ran off to find him.

With Shippo

He was running as fast as he could with a strange figure behind him. He tried every trick he knew but the figure stayed right on his tail. When he glanced back he determined it was a female. While running he got his foot stuck in a hole. "Shippo." Sango and Miroku said when they saw him.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Shippo shouted while pointing behind him. Miroku and Sango looked to see a female running towards them. Sango stood in front of them while Miroku tried to get Shippo out. Right when the strange female was about to attack, Inuyasha jumped on her. They got into a huge fight with their claws. Knocking each other down the getting right back up.

"See, I told you he would come in handy." Miroku stated. Sango gave him the –you-got-to-be-joking glare. With the fight the two are now wrestling but in the end the female comes out on top with Inuyasha pinned on his stomach and her holding his arm behind his back. She still has her fangs bared at him, but Inuyasha is in a state of shock.

'_Only one person could pin me like this? It couldn't be her! Could it?'_ "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The female let go of him and backed away. She was staring at him confused. "Is it really you?" Inuyasha asked. The female had long raven black hair that went down to the back of her kneecaps, with one strand in a braid, she had auburn eyes with a ring of purple around them, she had black dog ears, and claws and fangs. She was wearing only chest armor with a green kimono underneath, was bare foot and had a sword attached to her belt.** (Inuyasha looks the same as the show except for he has chest and arm armor. The other look the same to, but Shippo is just taller.)**

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?" Kagome asked slightly scared.

"It's me. Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha? (Kagome paused and looked at him) Whoa!" She shouted before running over to him. "Well how did you....where did you come from.......it's great to see YOU!"

"Aahh! How did you....who...wow....this is cool....it's great to see you!" they said at the same time. Miroku has an utterly shocked look on his face while Sango is just confused.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Miroku asked. He was ignored though.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here', what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Miroku shouted getting their attention.

"Miroku, Sango, this is Kagome. She's my best friend." Inuyasha stated happily. Miroku was now confused and shocked, same with Sango. Shippo was still trying to get out of the hole.

"Friend!?!" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Ppo, come over here." Inuyasha called. "Kagome this is Shippo. Shippo, Kagome. Oh, Sango, Kagome. Kagome, Sango. And Miroku, Kagome. Kagome, Miroku." Inuyasha introduced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Shippo said giving a small bow.

"Pleasure's all mine." Kagome replied.

"Nice to meet you." Sango said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Kagome replied.

"How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to kill him. And everybody's....okay with this. DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Miroku shouted.

"Relax, Roku. Wait why were you trying to kill Ppo, Kagsies?" Inuyasha asked.

"He attacked me with this fire thing." Kagome stated. Everyone looked at Shippo.

"Oops." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother.....what will she think?" Kagome stated/asked.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead." Kagome explained.

"They do?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yeah. Naraku told us about the stampede." Kagome continued.

"He did? Well.........what else did he tell you." Inuyasha asked thinking maybe Naraku never told them about how he killed his dad.

"What else matters? You're alive. And that means.....you're the king!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku chuckled.

"King? Pbbbb. Lady, you have your thoughts wrong." Miroku said leaning against Inuyasha.

"King?" Sango asked confused once more.

"King? Your majesty. I gravel at your feet." Shippo said. He started to kiss Inuyasha's hand but it pulled away.

"Stop it." Inuyasha ordered.

"It's not 'gravel', it's 'grovel' and DON'T—he's not the King. (to Inuyasha) Are ya?" Miroku asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him confused.

"No, I'm not the King. Maybe I was gonna be, but.......that was a long time ago." Inuyasha said.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You're the King? And you never told us?" Sango asked.

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Inuyasha explained.

"But with power." Miroku said. Sango then hit him on the head.

"Could you guys......excuse us for a few minutes?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us.(he points at him, Shippo and Sango) Right, Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go." Inuyasha said.

"It starts. You think you know a guy...." Miroku said. He, Sango and Shippo hide in a bush watching the couple.

"Roku, Sans, and Ppo. You learn to love 'em." Inuyasha said. When he looked over at Kagome her head was hung in sadness. "What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked while approaching her.

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know what this will mean to everyone. What it means to me." Kagome said.

"Hey it's okay." Inuyasha said standing next to her.

"I've really missed you." Kagome stated sadly before hugging him. Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's boldness but then hugged her back.

"I've missed you too." Inuyasha said resting his head on hers'.

In the bushes

"I tell you guys. This stinks." Miroku said.

"Oh. Sorry." Shippo said.

"Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone." Miroku stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Sango asked.

Miroku-I can see what's happening

Sango & Shippo-(What?)

Miroku-And they don't have a clue

Sango & Shippo-(Who?)

Miroku-They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our quad's down to three.

Sango & Shippo-(Oh.)

Miroku-The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

Singer-Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Inuyasha-So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Kagome-He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

At this point Inuyasha has jumped into the pound and pulled Kagome with him. She climbs out and pushes him back in.

Singer-Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Now the two roll down a hill with Inuyasha on top when they reach the bottom. While Inuyasha is laughing Kagome leans up and kisses him. He looks at her in shock.

Singer-Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Miroku-And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Shippo & Sango-His carefree days with us are history

All three-In short our pal is doomed.

**There you have it. This was one of my longest chapters. Please review. Until next time. Byes.**


	7. Going back to face the past

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the lion king.**

**Hey everyone. I hope you like my story so far. I have decided that I will do the second Lion King Movie Inuyasha style. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Seven- Going Back to Face the Past**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked across a fallen tree that made a bridge over the small cliff.

"Isn't this a great place?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Shikon Kingdom?" Kagome asked with a serious tone. Inuyasha climbed on the branch of a nearby tree and leaned against the trunk. Kagome stared at him waiting.

"Well, I just needed to.....get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great." Inuyasha said trying to convince Kagome that he was happy.

"We've really needed you at home." Kagome replied, her voice cracking a little.

"No one needs me." Inuyasha answered quietly.

"Yes, we do! You're the King!" Kagome exclaimed trying to convince him to come back with her.

"Kagsies, we've been through this. I'm not the King. Naraku is." Inuyasha said closing his eyes but his senses on high alert.

"He let the outcast demons take over Shikon Kingdom." Kagome replied sadly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked his eyes opening to gaze at her.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. People are sick or dying. Inuyasha, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve." Kagome replied, her voice rising.

"I can't go back." Inuyasha stated.

"Why?" Kagome quietly yelled.

"You wouldn't understand." Inuyasha said.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Kagome asked angrily.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Mutata." Inuyasha replied.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Hakuna Mutata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen....." Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, interrupting him.

"......And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Inuyasha continued irritated. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and started to walk away. Kagome ran up after him.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned to her, anger in his eyes.

"Well, what about you? YOU left!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"I left to find help. And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope." Kagome stated with tears in the corners of her eyes, but an angry expression on her face.

"Sorry." Inuyasha simply stated.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Inuyasha I remember." _'And loved.'_ Her mind added.

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"No, just disappointed." Kagome replied.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Good. At least one of us does." Kagome replied angrily. Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock and hurt at her statement. He turned to her hurt and anger on his face.

"Listen, stupid. You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I would if you would just tell me!" Kagome replied.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha yelled walking away.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled, turning to walk the other way. But before she could even take a step she broke down in tears.

"Inuyasha? What happened to you? What happened to that guy I fell in love with?" Kagome asked while falling on her knees, crying.

In a Nearby Field

"She's wrong! I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Inuyasha looked up at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault." Inuyasha said bowing his head trying to hold back tears. Inuyasha then heard a noise behind him. He turned to see an old demon up in the tree.

"Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!" Myoga chanted.

Inuyasha annoyed by the chant walks over to a log over a pound and sits down. He was looking at his reflection when a rock disturbs it. Inuyasha looks up to see Myoga in a nearby tree.

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Inuyasha asked annoyed starting to walk away while Myoga followed him.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back." Myoga said before laughing.

"Creepy old demon. Will you stop following me? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked Myoga. Myoga goes in front of Inuyasha and gets right in his face.

"The question is: whooooo....are you?" Myoga asked. Inuyasha stared at Myoga shocked before sighing and bowing his head.

"I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, I know who you are. Shh! Come here. It's a secret." Myoga said. Inuyasha leaned in to only have Myoga chant in his ear.

"Enough already! What's that suppose to mean anyway?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"It means you are a flea—and I'm not."**(I know that is not what the chant means. But it is part of the story. So go with me on this)** Myoga replied before laughing again. Inuyasha started to walk away.

"I think..... You're a little confused." Inuyasha said. Then magically Myoga was in front of him. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wrong. I'm not the one confused: you don't even know who you are." Myoga stated.

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated, sarcastic voice.

"Sure do; you're Inunotaisho's boy." Myoga said. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to Myoga. "Bye." Myoga said as he ran.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha shouted chasing after him. When he caught up to Myoga he was sitting in a meditation pose. "You knew my father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Correction—I know your father." Myoga replied in a monotone.

"I hate to tell you this but... he died. A long time ago." Inuyasha stated sadly. Myoga then jumped into some nearby trees of the denser part of the forest.

"Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Myoga. He knows the way. Come on." Myoga said before fleeing into the forest. Inuyasha chased after him, but struggled to keep up because of his size.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Myoga said from ahead of Inuyasha.

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait." Inuyasha replied trying to catch up.

"Come on, come on!" Myoga ordered.

"Would you slow down?" Inuyasha asked irritated. Suddenly Myoga appeared with his hand up in Inuyasha's face.

"STOP!" Myoga ordered. Myoga leads Inuyasha to some reeds. He parts them and points past them with his staff. Inuyasha proceed quietly till he reached the edge. Inuyasha looked down into the pool to see his own reflection. He sighs in disappointment.

"That's not my father. That's just my reflection." Inuyasha replied.

"No. Look harder." Myoga instructed while his hand went over the pool. Ripples formed and turned Inuyasha's reflection turned into his father. Then Inuyasha heard a low rumble.

"You see, he lives in you." Myoga said. The wind picked up bringing Inuyasha's hair for the ride. His father's form starts to form in the clouds. First like a ghost but then he gains colour and coherence.

"_Inuyasha....."_ Inunotaisho said quietly.

"Father?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the sky.

"_Inuyasha you have forgotten me_." Inunotaisho said.

"No. How could I?" Inuyasha replied.

"_You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Inuyasha. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life_." Inunotaisho stated.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I use to be." Inuyasha asked.

"_Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true King_." Inunotaisho replied, while starting to fade away. "_Remember who you are_." Inuyasha runs after him.

"No. Please! Don't leave me." Inuyasha shouted.

"_Remember..." _Inunotaisho's voice echoed.

"Father!" Inuyasha yelled.

"_Remember...." _with that Inunotaisho disappeared into the stars once more.

"Don't leave me...." Inuyasha whispered while standing in the field. The wind blew lightly as Myoga approached the young King.

"What was THAT!? The wheather—Pbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" Myoga asked.

"Yeah, looks like the winds are changing." Inuyasha said.

"Ahh. Change is good." Myoga said.

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Inuyasha said sadly. Myoga then hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff. "Ow! Jeez—what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past." Myoga stated before laughing again.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Inuyasha replied while rubbing his head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it....or learn from it." Myoga said before swinging his staff again. Inuyasha ducked. "Hah, you see. So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick." Inuyasha said before snatching the staff and tossing it to the side. Myoga ran to get it.

"No, no, no. Not the stick." Myoga said. When he picked it up he noticed Inuyasha running away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder while running full speed back towards Shikon Kingdom.

"Good. Go on. Get out of here." Myoga yelled before laughing his head off and hollering into the night sky.

**Well there you go. Chapter seven is complete. I hope you liked it. Please review. I will update as soon as I can. My exams are coming up. Anyways, until next time. Byes!**


	8. The Truth Discovered

**The Half Demon King**

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**- **I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

**Chapter Eight- The Truth Discovered**

Inuyasha ran through the field away from Myoga on his way back to Shikon Kingdom.

(Busa le lizwe {"This land, invincible."}  
Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]  
Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]  
Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land]

Sabusa le lizwe [You shall rule this land]  
Sabusa le lizwe [You shall rule this land]  
Sabusa le lizwe [You shall rule this land]  
Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land])

Back At Miroku's, Sango's, Shippo's, And Inuyasha's Hut

Kagome quietly walked up to Miroku and gently shook him. "Hey. Hey, wake up." she whispered. Miroku wakes up to see Kagome hovering over him. He reaches up and rubs her butt, thinking he's still dreaming. Kagome screams and punches him. When Miroku realizing he's not dreaming he screams which wakes up Sango and Shippo who start screaming. "It's _**Ok**_. Whoa, whoa. It's _**OK**_! It's _**ME**_!" Kagome said.

"Don't ever do that! Dog demons, oy." Miroku said catching his breath. Sango and Shippo sighed in relief when they realize it was only Kagome.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The three looked at her in confusion.

"I thought he was with you." Miroku replied while rubbing his cheek.

"He's was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" Kagome stated/asked.

"We haven't seen him since you two asked to be alone." Sango said.

"Yeah what she said." Shippo agreed. Then they all heard someone laughing and they all walked outside the hut to see Myoga sitting on a branch.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You won't find him here. Ha, _**the King... has returned.**_" Myoga said while bowing.

"I can't believe it(said quietly) _**He's gone back**_!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Gone back? What do you mean? (looks up in the tree to see Myoga's gone) Hey! What's going on here? Who's the monkey?" Miroku asked comepletly confused.

"_**Inuyasha's gone to challenge Naraku**_." Kagome stated.

"Who?" Shippo questioned, just as lost as Miroku and Sango.

"Naraku." Kagome repeated.

"Who's in the netherworld?" Miroku asked not getting what she was saying.

"No, no, no. It's his uncle." Kagome said getting irritated.

"The monkey's his uncle?" Sango asked.

"**_NO_**!Inuyasha's gone back **_to challenge his uncle_** to take his place as **_king_**." Kagome said while starting to leave.

"Ooooohhhhhhh." the three said in unsion.

"Hey where are you going?" Shippo yelled when Kagome started to run.

"Home!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all just stood there.

On the Outskirts of Shikon Kingdom

Inuyasha walked up to a small ledge and looked over at what was once his home. Everything was destroyed, except the castle, there didn't look to be any life left. Seeing the desolation a look fo determination and furry crossed Inuyasha's face. He growled.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Kagome yelled while trotting up to him, "It's awful, isn't it?" she asked.

"I didn't want to believe you." Inuyasha replied.

"What made you come back?" Kagome asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides this is **_my_** Kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" Inuyasha stated/asked.

"I will." Kagome stated looking at him with serious eyes.

"It's going to be dangerous." Inuyasha replied.

"**_Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha , hah._**" She retorted while quoting Inuyasha from when they went to the demon graveyard as kids.

"I see nothing funny about this." Miroku said while walking up with Sango and Shippo behind him.

"Roku? Sans? Ppo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"At your service, my **_liege_**." Shippo said while bowing.

"We're your friends after all." Sango said smiling.

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle for this?" Miroku asked disappointed in what he saw.

"Yes, Miroku; this is **_my_** home." Inuyasha said while looking out at the kingdom.

"**_Our_** home." Kagome stated. A little breeze began to blow.

"Fth. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Yasha, if it's important to you (bows lowly) we're with you until the end." Miroku replied. Inuyasha smiles and the five look at the work they have ahead of them.

In the Kingdom

The five snuck through the city up to the castle. They hid behind a broken wall and observed their surroundings. There were outcast demons everywhere.

"Outcast demons. I _hate_ outcast demons. (to Inuyasha whispering) So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" Miroku asked.

"Live bait." Inuyasha said. Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha all looked at Miroku and Shippo with grins on their faces.

"Good Idea. (realizing) **_Heeey_**!" Miroku said.

"Come on, Roku-- you guys need to create a distraction." Inuyasha said.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Miroku asked incredulously. Next thing you see is Miroku dressed up in a hula outfit and Shippo transformed into a pig.

"Luau!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat Come on down and dine On this tasty swine All you have to do is get in line" Miroku sung with the Shippo lying there with and apple in his mouth. All the demons mouth began to water.

Miroku-Aaaare you achin'

Shippo-(Yup, yup, yup)

Miroku-Foooor some bacon?

Shippo-(Yup, yup, yup)

Miroku-Heeee's a big pig

Shippo-(Yup, yup)

Miroku-You could be a big pig too.

Oy!

The two then ran away screaming with the demons chasing after them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango then all sneak up to one of the lower balconies of the castle. "Kagies, you go find my mother." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome nodded and left. "Sans, you go rally up any soldiers you can find. **_I'll_** look for **_Naraku_**." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and left and Inuyasha began to search for Naraku. Just then Naraku appeared on the balcony. Right when Inuyasha was about to attack......

"IZIYO!!" Naraku shouted and Inuyasha froze. _'Mother?'_ inuyasha thought as he watched what was happening. Iziyo approaches the balcony while all the outcast demons whistle and snap at her heels. She just continues forward with her head held high. She walked up to him.

"Yes Naraku?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Naraku growled out.

"Naraku there is no food, most of the hunters have _**died**_, and the herds have moved on." she repiled calmly. Naraku turns to her angrily. Kagome watches from the crowd.

"NO! You're just not looking hard enough." Naraku stated angry.

"**_It's over_**. There's nothing left. We have _**only one choice**_. We _**must**_ leave Shikon Kingdom." Iziyo responded.

"We're not going anywhere." Naraku growled out. Iziyo glared at him.

"Then you have sentenced us to death." She replied.

"Then so be it." Naraku said like it was no big deal. Iziyo's eyes widened.

"You can't do that." Iziyo said digusted and amazed by how stubborn and uncaring Naraku was.

"I'm the King. I can do whatever I want." Naraku said in a somewhat childish way.

"If you were _**half**_ the King Inunotaisho was you would nev-" before she could finish her sentence Naraku smacked her across the face knocking her to the ground. Then In a flash of lightning and with a great roar Inuyasha appeared on the railing of the balcony. Naraku's eyes widened. Inuyasha runs over to his mother. Naraku backs away with a great amount of fear and confusion.

"Inuyasha? No you're dead." Naraku said trying to convince himself that this young half demon was not his nephew. Inuyasha gently nudged his mother who awoke. She stared at him in dibelief.

"Inuyasha? You're alive? But how can that be?" She asked delighted and confused.

"It doesn't matter; I'm home." Inuyasha replied before hugging her. Naraku realized it truely was Inuyasha quickly tried to make it look like he was happy to see him.

"Inuyasha?...(regaining his form) Inuyasha! I'm a little surprised to see you, (glaring up at Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kana) alive...." Naraku said. On the word alive Hakudoshi, Kana, and Kagura gulp and slink into the shadows. Inuyasha slowly approaches Naraku while Iziyo sits ther trying to regain her composure.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh Inuyasha, you misunderstand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." Naraku began.

"Are no longer yours. Step down, Naraku." Inuyasha stated/ordered.

"Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? (pointing to the horde of outcast demons on the ledges above) They think _**I'M**_ king." Naraku tried to weasel his way out of the problem. Kagome and Sango appear with all the soldiers. Kagome helps Iziyo up.

"Well we don't!Inuyasha is the rightful King." Kagome stated.

"The choice is yours, Naraku. Either step down or fight." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, must it always end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with an evil grin on his face, knowing he had hit Inuyasha's weak point.

"That's not going to work, Naraku. I've put it behind me." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Eh, what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" Naraku asked evilly. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, what is he talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Inuyasha, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Inunotaisho's death!" Naraku said and backed off. Everyone stared at Inuyasha waiting for his answer. Inuyasha stood silent for a few moments before taking a step forward.

"I am." Inuyasha replied. Everyone's eyes widened. Iziyo and Kagome put their hands over their mouths and shook their heads in disbelief. Iziyo approaches her son.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true." Iziyo asked with much grief. Inuyasha bowed his head sadly.

"It's true." Inuyasha said with much regret.

"You see! He admits it! _**Murderer**_!" Naraku exclaimed with a flash of lightning to emphasize his point, while approaching Inuyasha who backed away from his mom. Naraku walks around and around him while accusing him.

"No. It was an accident!" Inuyasha explained.

"If it weren't for you, Inunotaisho would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?" Naraku acused, while slowly backing Inuyasha up to the end of the balcony.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Then...you're...guilty." Naraku stated severely.

"No. I'm not a murderer." Inuyasha said. Still backing up.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now _**EVERYONE**_.. _**KNOWS**_... _**WHY**_!" Naraku said. Right then Inuyasha's foot slipped on the edge of the balcony and he grabbed the edge trying to pull himself up as Naraku hovered above him. Lightning strikes below causing the buildings to ignite in fire.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Naraku kneels in front of Inuyasha and pretends to think.

"Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." Naraku stated. Naraku then dug his claws into Inuyasha's hands the same way he did with Inunotaisho. "And here's _**MY**_ little secret:" He leans down to Inuyasha's ear and whispers, "I killed Inunotaisho." Inuyasha has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant.

His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died."_**NoooooOOOO**_!" he screamed. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Naraku on his back. Naraku is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken. "..._**Murderer**_!"

"No, Inuyasha, please." Naraku pleaded.

"Tell them the truth." Inuyasha growled with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!" Naraku started. Inuyasha began to choke him. "All right. All right.I did it." Naraku said quietly, and venomously.

"So they can hear you." Inuyasha growled out.

"I killed Inunotaisho!" he stated grudgingly, but clear. Everyone's eyes widened at Naraku's confession, and their eyes filled with hatred and starts towards Naraku, the outcast demons attack Inuyasha in a wall of teeth and claws. The soldiers and Sango join in. Then Shippo and Miroku come in, Miroku charging with Shippo riding on him, the outcast outcast demons start flying everywhere. The battle for Shikon Kingdom had begun.

_**Well ther you have it. I will update the next chapter next weekend. Until the please review and tell me what you think. Byes! ^_^**_


	9. The Showdown

**The Half Demon King**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

**Hey everyone. This is the final chapter. But I will be doing the second lion king mive Inuyasha style. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And I hope you enjoyed the story. Please enjoy.**

**Inuyasha- Okay! We get it can they just read the story!? Jeez!**

**Kagome- Inuyasha!!**

**Inuyasha- What? I want to get to the part where I kick Naraku's butt!**

**Kagome- Inuyasha....**

**Inuyasha- Yeah? What?**

**Kagome- Sit Boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit.......**

**Me- There they go again. Anyways, on with the story^_^**

**Chapter Nine- The Showdown**

"Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!" Shippo shouted as he shot the outcast demons with his fox fire, while still riding on Miroku's shoulder.

" 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" Miroku shouted as he knocked the outcast demons out of his way with his staff. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu killing some of the demons and ran over to Miroku and Shippo to help them fight.

"You two are so immature. You know that right?" Sango stated/asked.

"Yeah, I know." Miroku replied with a goofy grin on his face. The three went back to fighting. Inuyasha continued to try an get the demons off him, while Kagome and Iziyo tried to get over to him. Just then one of the out cast demons was knocked off Inuyasha and Myoga landed on the ground. He was surround by a group of them but he kicked their butts with his kung fu. One tried to hit him from behind but Myoga just hit him in the face. Then everyone noticed Shippo running away from Kagura, Kana, and Hakudoshi. Shippo ran into the throne room. Kilala noticed him from inside the cage.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Kilala shouted as Shippo ran closer.

"Let me in! Let me in!" he shouted as he ran into the cage. "Pl-Ple-he-hease don't eat me!!" Shippo pleaded. Kilala just rolled her eyes. Just then Sango appeared.

"Problem?" Sango asked while getting into a battle stance. Kagura looked at her confused.

"Hey? Who's the weakling?" Hakudoshi asked not noticing Sango's eyes darken.

"Are you talking to me?" Sango asked.

"Uh-oh. They called her weakling." Shippo said while backing up to the other side of the cage. Kilala followed him.

"Are you talking to ME!?" Sagone asked again, this time it being on the verge of a shout.

"Shouldn't 'a done that." Shippo stated while shaking his head.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!?" Sango shouted.

"Now they're in for it." Shippo said while covering his eyes.

"NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!! AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Sango screamed while she charged at them. She beat them around the room a lot. Then afterwards the three ran outside the throne room screaming like idiots. Sango walked to the entrance with Shippo on her shoulder and Kilala at her side. Just then Kilala transformed into a huge cat.

"AHH! She transformed!" Shippo exclaimed while hiding behind Sango. Sango on the other hand smiled.

"Sweet." Sango said.

"Oh. I'm going to enjoy this." Kilala said in an eery voice and an evil grin on her face.

"Shall we?" Sango asked. Kilala nodded and the two ran into the batttle, fighting side by side, like they had done it a hunderd times before. Inuyasha had finally gotten away from the horde of outcast demons with some helpfrom Kagome and Miroku. He looked around and spotted Naraku trying to sneak away up the staircase that led to higher levels of the castle. He growled venomously. Naraku noticed Inuyasha and began to run and Inuyasha chased after him. Kagome then noticed the two.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted and was about to follow when Miroku caught her arm. "Let go of me!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome.....Inuyasha needs to fight Naraku on his own." Miroku stated calmly.

"But....I......" Kagome started.

"And besides...you're more needed down here then with Inuyasha." Miroku continued.

"The last time I checked Inuyasha could hardly fight? What makes you think he can fight Naraku on his own?" Kagome asked before drop kicking the demon who was about to attack her, then she purrified it.

"Well, while living with us we thaught him how to fight and now he's the best in our group. And also......he needs to do this on his own to restore the honour Naraku took from him." Miroku said while continuing to fight. Kagome sighed when she realized Miroku was right and she went back to help Iziyo fight of the outcast demons. Inuyasha continued to chase Naraku up to the highest tower's balcony. Naraku jumped over the fire that had started there and ran to the edge of the balcony where he stopped when he noticed the steep drop. Inuyasha then leaps through the fire and slowly approaches Naraku, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Murderer." he said quietly, and severely. Naraku is nervous now because he is at Inuyasha's mercy and he knows Inuyasha had his father's strength.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you." Naraku plead as Inuyasha approached.

"You don't deserve to live." Inuyasha replied with venom in his voice.

"But, Simba, I am... ah... (unsure of his tactic) family. It's the out cast demons (regaining composure) who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!" Naraku said thinking quickly. Not knowing that Kagura, Hakudoshi and Kana were in the shadows and over heard what he said. They slowly back away growling at Naraku's betrayal.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you told me was a lie!" Inuyasha growled out.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?" Naraku asked nervously.

"No, Naraku. I'm not like you." Inuyasha said, disgusted by the idea of being like Naraku.

"Oh, Inuyasha, thank you. You are truely noble, just like your father. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean anything?" Naraku said relieved.

"Run. Run away. And never return. For if you do, I'll kill you." Inuyasha said gravely, and with deep anger. Naraku starts to leave with Inuyasha watching him carefully.

"Yes. Of course. A you wish...(he notices a small pile of extremely hot pebbles.)..yor Majesty!" Naraku said before hitting the pebbles into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha screamed in pain and surprise while trying to get the pebbles out of his eyes. Naraku then leaps and attacks him. Inuyasha being able to see once again knocks Naraku backwards and pulls out the Tetsuigia, while Naraku turns one of his tentacles into a sword. The two begin to fight a duel to the death. Naraku cuts Inuyasha's stomach while Inuyasha cuts off Naraku's arm. Naraku then knocked the sword out of Inuyasha's hands and knocks him to the ground. He then leaps through the flames to deliver the final blow. Inuyasha gathers courage and uses Naraku's momentum, and throws him over the edge using the power from his legs. Much like what Kagome used to do to him. Naraku tumbles to the bottom and Inuyasha looks over the edge at him. Naraku gets up weakly and sees the outcast demons surrounding him.

"Ahh, my friends." Naraku said with a sigh of relief.

"Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!" Kagura said vengefully. NAraku's yes widen in fear.

"That's what I heard." Hakudoshi replied.

"Kana?" They both ask. And Kana laughes evilly as a reply.

"No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!" Naraku said nervously before they all jumped on him. They all devour Naraku and leave Shikon Kingdom. Inuyasha stares at where his Uncle once stood before turning and heading back down to rejoin his friends and family. It then begins to rain and douses the fire. As soon as Inuyasha comes down Kagome hugs him tightly and he returns the hug. His mother then approached him. Kagome released him and backed away. Inuyasha and Iziyo embrace for the first time in ten years.

"Welcome home my son." Iziyo whispers in his ear. Inuyasha smiles.

"Glad to be back." Inuyasha replied. Miroku, Shippo and Sango smile. Inuyasha turns back to Kagome. She smiles as a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"Thanks for coming to help Kagsies." Inuyasha said with a smug grin when he noticed her blush.

"Hey, someone's got to keep an eye on you. And I didn't see those three coming after you." Kagome said while pointing at Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"HEY?! I was live bait here! I didn't see you doing that! OR dressing in a hula skirt!" Miroku shouted back. Sango then hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up for once." Sango said. Miroku smiled and kissed her. Sango was shocked at first but kissed him back.

"Ewwwwww! They're making out!!!" Shippo shouted while covering his eyes. Everyone except Sango and Miroku giigled.

"I'm glad you came home Yasha. I missed you." Kagome said while pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Inuyasha smiled.

"I missed you too." Inuyasha replied before leaning in and kissing her. Kagome responded quickly.

"Ewwwwww! Now they're making out!" Shippo screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too. Even though you can be so annoying at times." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up!" She shouted while punching him. Just then Myoga cam over and Inuyasha walked up to him. The two hug the same way Inunotaisho and Myoga did on the day of Inuyasha ceremony. Myoga then motions to the balcony. And Inuyasha starts to ascend but stops.

"It is time." Myoga siad. Inuyasha smiled and continues on his way up. As he goes he hears on the wind....

"Remember . . ." Inunotaisho whispers. Inuyasha's grin widens. He gains a great deal of confidence and strength from hearing his father's voice. When he reaches the edge of the balcony he roars just as loudly or even louder then his dad did. All the people of Shikon kingdom cheer while the demons and half demons roar in reply. When Inuyasha finishes he returns to the group. Sango, Miroku and Shippo tun to leave.

"Hey! Where do you three think you're going?" Inuyasha shouted as he approached them.

"Home. This is yours while ours is out there. We're outcasts remember." Miroku replied.

"Funny.....cause the way I see it. You guys are heroes." Inuyasha retorted. They all turn to face him.

"What?" they all asked.

"You three just jelped our rightful king defeat Naraku and the outcast demons. You guys helped save the kingdom. You're heroes." Kagome said. Sango, Miroku and Shippo smiled.

"The way I see it. You guys fit in just fine." Inuyasha smirked then the group all hug. Then we see a completely fixed Shikon Kingdom and that all the demons, and humans are circling around the castle. The group of five stand on the balcony as everyone cheers for them. Kilala flies up to the balcony and bows. Miroku shakes his hands in victory and Kagome and Inuyasha kiss. Then Myoga comes up holding the new heir to the throne and holds her up for the whole crowd to see. Everyone's cheers grow even louder. Then a faint whisper is heard.

"Well done my son." Inunotaisho said while watching from the clouds.

**The End**

**Well everyone there you have it. There is the end of The Half Demon King. I really hope you enjoyed it. And I will be working on my more stories as soon as exams are done until then please review and tell me what you thinks. Until next time. Byes ^_^**


End file.
